Letters to You
by dancedaze
Summary: A family buys a beach house in Okinawa. Hatsune hates the idea of another typical vacation. But in that beach house, she finds a journal that belongs to Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga. She witnesses a crazy but sweet love story that unfolded there.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Alice Academy and characters related to it. But the rest, I do.

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

_She sits in the airplane and watches the movement of whites and blue. She groans as she crumples the white plastic bag in her hands, anticipating the possibility of her stomach's rejection to this morning's chicken and egg. She feels her younger brother's hand shaking hers, which only means his bladder is full and wants company to empty them out. She heaves a sigh and brings him to the end of plane and waits for him outside the door. The door opens and she sees a smiling little boy. They return to their seat and she sees that the view stays the same._

"_Hatsune, are you alright?" She looks over to her mom and nods as to there is no sign of chicken or egg. She rubs her stomach, an attempt to calm it down._

_After what seems like forever, they land in Okinawa. Hatsune rushes down the plane and holds onto the empty plastic bag knowing that the airplane is not the last mode of transportation that they will use. _

_The Yamamoto family exits the airport and sees a young man in black with a sign that screams "Yamamoto" in black ink. They pull their bags and ride a black car that was big enough for any family of four to five, or even six if your family was skinny enough. Hatsune still holds on to the plastic bag for she could not risk such an expensive car to get chicken-ed or egg-ed. It drives them for a good thirty minutes and reaches a dock full of boats – from canoes to yachts. They ride a wooden boat that sails to their destination for about ten to fifteen minutes. Hatsune is sure that she will vomit this time, but as they reach the island, nothing happens._

"_Nothing?" Hatsune realizes that her father was talking to her._

"_Surprisingly none." Her father is quite amused to the decrease of his daughter's transportation sickness._

_They walk a distance until they see a beach house of white. The family rushes inside, while Hatsune stares at its exterior. She squints her eyes and reconsiders the idea of running back, taking the boat, riding the expensive car, and being up in the air for hours. She heaves a sigh. Not worth it, she realizes. She pulls her blue luggage inside the house and goes straight to a room that she declares hers. She plops on her bed and stares off into space._

"_Swim with us?" She sits up and sees her little brother wearing his swimsuit and snorkel._

"_I'm not in the mood, Ryuu." She tries to smile as to not ruin her little brother's excitement._

_He looks down and just runs off. Hatsune hears her family's voices coming from the first floor and hears the door close shut. She remains in bed, thinking of possible activities she can do in that plain beach house. She rises from bed and decides to walk around the house, hoping to discover an old murder mystery or anything exciting in that house. _

_She continues to stroll and winds up in front of an old wooden door. She can tell by its discoloration and squeaky sounds as she slowly opens it. Before her was a winding staircase – white but rusted. Every step creates dust and squeaks. She reaches the top and looks at her hands covered in rust residue. She scans the small third floor with only cabinets and a small circular window. Clearly, no one has been here, she says to herself. _

_There is not much to go around in the first place, but she does anyway. She opens each cabinet, thinking she'll see something interesting. She stares at an empty one and sees a separate section above. She stands on her toes and jumps several times, trying to see if there is anything. But there was nothing. She gives up and sits beside the cabinet in a corner. There was so much dust and there was not much to see, but she likes it there. _

_A couple of minutes pass by, she sees a notebook of yellow and green under a cabinet across the room. She crawls her way to the other side and reaches out for it. She opens it and dust flies everywhere. She coughs and sneezes to the never-ending floating dust. She reads the first page and characters "kan", "kura", "tsu", and "hyu" were the only words she could make out. She reads it again, and this time closer._

_The notebook belongs to Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga._


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Alice Academy and characters related to it. But the rest, I do.

* * *

><p><strong> JUNE 18, 2009<strong>

Today's the first day of summer! Finally, some time off school. Two months of no math and heavy reading!

We planned a couple of months ago that we will go to the beach. I love the sand, the shells, and the sound of the ocean! Thinking about it gets me all jittery and jumpy!

It's four in the morning. Hotaru doesn't understand how I can be so talkative and lively, so she says. It's so hard to concentrate when I can feel her cold, raven-like eyes piercing through my bones – her usual gesture of telling me to shut up. She sure is grumpy again.

We're currently in Mr. Narumi's van that can fit around ten to twelve people! I never knew he had one. Maybe he stole it from Mr. Misaki!

Everyone is still asleep, but I'm glad to see all of my friends are with me. Although, I never knew that Yuu could snore so much or that Natsume could sleep so peacefully. Natsume. It makes me wonder why he's the only one I've never made a real connection with. Well, I guess that our connection revolves around insults and glares. Ruka tells me that's how he shows his affection. Maybe it's true. But I highly doubt it!

* * *

><p>It's our stopover at a huge gas station with restaurant chains and souvenir stores! Hooray for food and bracelets! We enter a convenience store with rows of chips, candies, and hot metal squares filled with meat buns and croquettes! Now I really don't know what to buy!<p>

I run to a section that has boxes of Pocky! And they come in different flavors and sizes. After scanning the whole section, I find the chocolate-banana flavored ones! I bend my back to reach for one box—well, maybe two—when I hear this deep annoying voice. Of course I knew who it was. He grabs a box from the top shelf and smirks. He shows me the box and I see pink and red strawberries. He walks away, laughing. And I realize what he was referring to! That Natsume! He developed a habit of looking what's underneath my skirt for six years! See what I mean?

I run to Hotaru who is currently debating if she should get the jar of crab meat and/or lobster meat.

Sumire is packing some boxes of meat buns, so I decide to purchase a couple of croquettes as well.

Nonoka and Anna can't seem to decide if they should buy gummy worms and gummy bears. They're the cutest!

Yuu is with Mr. Narumi, stacking bottles of water and Cola.

Ruka stares at the chocolates, not knowing which one to get. Natsume approaches him and grabs a Hershey's bar—Ruka's favorite—and hands it to him. Ruka smiles. Natsume smiles. Those are the few moments I get to see Natsume's happy face. I don't understand why Natsume's sad or angry most of the time. I've known him for such a long time and there are still a lot about him that I don't know.

We exit the store, happy and ready to munch down. Although, Mr. Narumi reminds us that these are for the plane ride because airplane food is so expensive!

* * *

><p>We drive for about another hour or so until we reach the airport. It's my first time to ride one! I can't wait. I hope I'm seatmates with Hotaru, but she'll probably say that she wants to sit by herself.<p>

True enough, our plane tickets show that Hotaru's seat is on the other side! And to my horror, I see Natsume sitting on the window seat beside mine! This is going to be one crazy ride! I just knew it!

Okay. Maybe it's not as crazy as I expected it to be. I guess it's because Natsume's not really talking to me. He's just staring out the airplane! The airplane ride is not supposed to feel this long.

* * *

><p>And we're finally here! I can hear the beach calling out to me already!<p>

We dash to the beach house that Natsume's family owns. Tch! Why is he so rich?

We run towards the clear blue waves and the smooth white sand.

This is going to be a summer I won't forget.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_  
><em>

_Thank you for those who are supporting this story of mine. I'll try to update as much as I can. :)_

_But please don't expect long chapters from this story. :) _

_Please continue supporting "Letters to You"! _

_**~dancedaze**_


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Alice Academy and characters related to it. But the rest, I do.

* * *

><p><strong>JUNE 20, 2009<strong>

I wake up and see a blur of intertwining yellows and greens. I squint my eyes to remove the haze. I remember you carrying this around school and demanding Hotaru to write her thoughts and feelings. I also remember how she just walked away and rejected you. That was definitely funny.

I guess you were too tired from last night's poker to remember your journal. So don't blame me if I discover something here.

I see doodles of flowers and hearts everywhere. Why would you draw Hotaru with a frog that has pigtails? You really suck at drawing.

I hear your voice and I look out my bedroom window. Wow. Your bathing suit is still printed with strawberries. Maybe tomorrow you'll be wearing one with polka dots.

I can already hear my name, accompanied by your screechy voice.

It's not my fault you wear such short skirts. You're lucky I'm the only one who sees them. Probably.

Hey, beach volleyball. At least you're good at something. Or maybe not. You hit the ball with your face – that's something I don't see every day.

* * *

><p>Hmm. Breakfast. Hotaru tells me you cooked the eggs. I know what not to eat.<p>

You dash inside the house to Hotaru, knowing you will receive nothing but rejection, so you end up hitting the refrigerator door. As I predicted, rejection. The refrigerator costs a lot, so you know what to do if it's broken.

You sit on the front porch with Ruka. I watch as he breaks his chocolate in half and gives you the other. You know you're as dense as a block of cheese? You most likely don't.

I realize that Hotaru has been and staring at my direction. She smirks. Tch. I never know what this woman thinks—plots, actually.

I hear the second hand ticking. It's 10:30. My turn to take a dip.

* * *

><p>I walk to the sea and sit at the edge for a while. I hear your voice call out my name. I see you run towards me with Ruka. You sit beside me and nag on how I wake up late and miss the morning sun. As I listen to you talk, I can't help but notice that there's chocolate on the side of your lips. I divert my eyes to the non-existent horizon and head towards the vast water. You get annoyed with my walking away in a middle of a conversation.<p>

I dive into the sea and swim as far as I could. I turn around and see chocolate.

I swim farther and I see Ruka's laughter. Finally.

Your joke couldn't have been that funny.

I float on the surface of the water and see white wings and light rays. It's peaceful and calming to be here. It's a good idea to come here. I'm glad I did.

I hear your voice again, reminding me that I might swim too far off. It's so distinct. Anyone can recognize it. I can from a mile away. See how loud you are?

I swim back just so you would shut up. Slowly rising from the water, you tell me that my hair looks nice when it's wet.

I splash water to your face. As expected, you get mad at me and Ruka tries to calm you down. That's how it's always been, right?

* * *

><p>It's 12:30. Mr. Narumi bugs me to take out the griller so we can start on the barbeque. Everyone starts grabbing sticks and pushes it through the marinated meat. You come up to me and hand me a couple of sticks and demand for my help. I walk towards the griller and see you run.<p>

All I can think about is chocolate.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

_Thanks for supporting, "Letters to You"! Just keep on reading and I will try my best to update as often as I can._

_**~dancedaze**_


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Alice Academy and the characters related to it. But the rest, I do.

* * *

><p><strong>JUNE 23, 2009<strong>

I throw a three-inch, hardbound book at Natsume – the only thing that was within my reach. He just dodges and walks away.

I don't believe this! It's been three days and that's the only time he returns this to me! I think I'm going to go crazy! On top of that, I discover drawings of strawberries and polka dots on some pages that are not necessary! I hate his guts! And I don't recall giving him permission to touch or read this.

I try to think back on the couple of days that passed and I can't seem to remember anything that he has written. He just babbles on swimming and chocolate. Come to think of it, he has ugly handwriting.

I don't understand. I could tear off these pages, but a part of me doesn't want to. I guess it's because here, in front of me, are words that I will only get to see. These words, I will probably not hear pass his lips.

I see him tread the waters, kicking and splashing its edges. He sits all alone at the side. He wears that face, yet again. It's the face that no one can read and understand. I wonder what he thinks about. I'm sure Ruka would know!

Why do I care?

I don't care! I'm still mad. He's a pervet, who's nosy and doesn't respect people's privacy!

Ruka approaches me and tells me to forgive what Natsume has done. Ruka's too kind! He should apologize for himself!

Although…

Natsume is lucky to have Ruka by his side. It's probably the same as how I feel lucky to have Hotaru. Hotaru makes me happy, even though she's like a stone sometimes—most of the time. It's like Hotaru and I are the north and south poles. We are complete opposites, but without each other, there will always be something that is missing. Natsume could see Ruka in that way. Maybe.

* * *

><p>Ah! I see Hotaru approaching Natsume. Two intelligent and over the top personalities, I wonder what on earth they could be talking about. Politics?<p>

They're too far away! There's no way I could eavesdrop. Even if I try, Hotaru will notice right away. Even if I could hear, there are too many rowdy ten year olds running around. The only clear picture I see are Hotaru's and Natsume's lips moving. I wish I could listen to their conversation or be part of it.

I realize that Hotaru can have a proper and normal conversation with Natsume while I can never! Is it because they have similar personalities – cold and cruel? Or is it because…

No.

No way.

Could Nastume like Hotaru? It's possible. I wouldn't be surprised if he likes her or for any guy, that matter. I mean, Hotaru's a great person! She's pretty, intelligent, and calm! And I love her!

I observe longer to see if my theory is right. I see them laugh!

Hotaru laughs. Hotaru never laughs whenever she's with me! We've known each other almost our whole lives and there was never a time she laughed at my jokes! She always told me that I have horrible jokes!

Natsume laughs. Natsume never laughs at anything, so I'm really surprised!

Why are Natsume and Hotaru so close? Why do I notice this only now? What's this I'm feeling? Am I jealous? That's really absurd! Why would I be?

Am I?

Am I not Hotaru's best friend? Am I not Natsume's…? How would I describe our relationship anyway?

I'm probably nothing to Natsume. I'm just probably that annoying girl who has a screechy voice or the girl who's still stuck to grade school-looking underwear.

What if Hotaru likes Natsume too? No, that would be impossible. Hotaru's type is someone… Someone who is…

I actually don't know…

I should stop this. I should stop speculating over such a stupid thing!

* * *

><p>I go back inside the house to find Ruka or Yuu or anyone. Nonoka and Anna are in the kitchen cooking teppanyaki for dinner. Sumire is at the beach shopping district on the other side. I should've gone with her when she asked me to. Yuu is with Mr. Narumi at the supermarket, buying more milk and eggs for tomorrow's breakfast. Ruka is… Here!<p>

Ruka is sitting on the front porch swing. He eats pudding that was purchased from yesterday's shopping and I realize that he has finished around two cups already. I sit beside him and we talk for a while. I share to him my concerns about Hotaru and Natsume and he seems to find it funny! I guess his laughter comforts me that he thinks my theory is hilarious and stupid. Unless he's laughing at my stupidity! Ruka really is a good person! And he knows how to cheer me up! Not like Natsume.

I see Mr. Narumi and Yuu return from the grocery and Sumire carrying paper bags, I bet, full of clothes and accessories!

I hear Nonoka and Anna holler that dinner is ready. I'm so hungry!

I see Natsume and Hotaru walk back together. Hotaru goes inside while she pulls Ruka along with her. Natsume stops in front of me. He smirks and walks inside. I really don't like him! Not one bit!

If you ever read this again, and you better not be, that wasn't a frog with pigtails! That's me, you egghead!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

_I anticipated the possibility that some people will be confused of how the story is written. But everything will be clearer as the chapters progress and as the story ends. Thanks for supporting "Letters to You"!_

_**~dancedaze**  
><em>


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Alice Academy and the characters related to it. But the rest, I do.

* * *

><p><strong>JUNE 25, 2009<strong>

I would like to believe that Natsume isn't looking at my journal any longer. I don't see unusual drawings or writings anymore. But every time I see what he wrote here, I can't help but read it and try to see if it gives me a glimpse of his thoughts.

Or maybe he is right! Maybe I am like a block of cheese!

No! I choose not to believe! I know I'm smarter than when we were in grade school. My grades are better! I can answer Mr. Jinno's math problems now, and our math is already Calculus! Mr. Narumi has tutored me diligently and patiently with my English, and so was I in learning it! Mr. Misaki hasn't complained on my habit of interchanging terms like "mitosis" and "meiosis". Maybe it's because I'm not reading hard enough.

I reread the two pages of Kanji and Hiragana and all I understand are refrigerators and chocolates. And I'm not that messy of an eater! So what if there was on my face! That Natsume. I really don't know what runs through that brain of his. Maybe he's not that talented when it comes to writing!

Luna Koizumi will kill me if she sees this. She says that Natsume's perfect – all the time. I never retaliate. I had nothing to use against such a statement. But here, I have something! But knowing her, she will say that I'm just stupid enough to not understand his "intelligent" and "perfect" journal entry.

Wait. I won't show this to her! Hotaru doesn't even get to read this! And there is something of Natsume's that I have. I really don't know what to do with it, but I don't want to share it either.

I hear Ruka call out to Natsume from inside the house. He comes back with his brand new camera. That show-off! Although, I wonder what kind of pictures he took. It's probably not that interesting!

He stops beside me and looks at me. I instantly close my journal. Is he trying to look again? If he is, I'm going to kill him! I glare at him, making sure that he gets the message loud and clear. He takes off his unbuttoned polo and throws it to my face! He insults me by asking me to cover my "ugly" bikini and by saying that it doesn't even look nice on me. It's not ugly! And I got this on sale!

He enters the house, without even a hint of guilt or remorse. That jerk! I hate you, Natsume Hyuuga!

I stare at the white polo. It certainly stinks, just like his attitude. I storm in the house and shove it to his face. I don't need it. He's just using my physicality to show off his! How arrogant can this boy get?

* * *

><p>I'm in Hotaru's room, waiting for her to choose what to wear for tonight's party. It really is a problem if you're like Hotaru who can't choose what to wear because anything looks good on you! I check if what I'm wearing is okay. I won't allow myself to lose, not even in fashion! I think I look great! If Natsume comments on it, I don't care! I'll just ignore him for the rest of the night!<p>

I feel a tug on my left pigtail and I see that it's Hotaru. She drags me by the hair to a chair and complains about my hairstyle again. I know that I've been wearing pigtails all my life, but I can't seem to think of anything else that looks good on me. She takes off my red ribbons and brushes my hair. I really don't want to put my hair down, but this is Hotaru I'm going to deal with. I won't win this argument! I don't win any argument with her at all! I know that she's doing something with my hair but she won't let me look at the mirror until she's done. I wait another five minutes or so and she turns the chair around. I don't recognize the girl that is staring at me right now.

This is the first time I feel the tips of my hair sliding on my back and swinging from left to right! I slide my fingers on the fresh braided hair on each side, both pulled back and tied into one. She threatens me that if I ruin my hair tonight, she will make the rest of my vacation a living hell.

Hotaru and I walk down the stairs and it seems that everyone else has been waiting. Eyes are wide open, some even, their mouths! It's probably because of my new hairstyle that Hotaru forced on me! I realize that Natsume isn't even recognizing it and looking somewhere else. Why does he take notice of the most ridiculous things and not the good things?

Whatever. I don't care!

We leave at around 06:30 and use a rented van to get the closest thing to a city here in Okinawa! Mr. Narumi drives and tells us that we're going to a karaoke bar! He says that the car ride won't last that long, but the whole time, everyone continues to fuss over the new do. I understand why. Seeing what I look like back in Hotaru's room still freaks me out. The change is pretty drastic, I guess. Yuu says I look great! Sumire says that I should do it more often!

After ten minutes, we arrive at a street that is filled with karaoke bars and beer houses! I see women in kimonos and men in samurai-looking outfits! It makes you feel somewhat traditional!

We get down and enter a huge karaoke bar, shining and glimmering because of how it's decorated with so much light! They say that Chrysanthemum is the best karaoke bar that serves good food and good drinks. I can feel my heart beat intensely fast!

Himiko, our guide today, takes us inside and directs us to our reserved room. We walk on floors that are made of red carpet and on the walls are paintings of geishas and past emperors of Japan. There are chrysanthemum petals on the carpeted floor and even on the walls! At the end of the hallway, there's a huge, golden chrysanthemum! It would be around the size of a chandelier! We climb up the wooden stairs that has chrysanthemum carvings and incense around the rails. We see a white door that has Mr. Narumi's name beside it. Himiko opens the door and lets us enter before she does. The room is huge! It's probably the size of the first floor of Natsume's beach house! It has a minimalist theme to it. There are black and white furniture and a plasma TV screen with ready microphones! Now I'm really pumped up to sing!

Pop, rock, ballads, everyone just keeps on singing! I'm having so much fun! Natsume is the only one who hasn't touched the microphone. I wish he would try to sing!

Chrysanthemum offers us unlimited seafood buffet, which I'm sure Natsume wouldn't say no to. There are lobsters, squids, shrimps, and oysters that I want to stuff my stomach with! I see Hotaru fill her plate with lobsters and crabs. Ruka and Natsume share a plate and just dump everything on it! Nonoka and Anna call out to me to try the juice bar! I come over and see different colored juices! There are red ones and blue ones and even green ones. I start to try each and every drink I see. Each juice had a burning sensation in my throat and each and every after drink feels like I would induce hiccups!

Anna tries to tell me to stop and Nonoka tries to get the glasses from me!

Next thing I know, the whole world spins.

I black out.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

_Hi, guys! Thank you so much for your constant support! Please continue reading "Letters to You". The story's almost over, I think. I'm not very good with long stories._

_For those that still doesn't understand the flow of the story, every chapter is one journal entry. I'm the kind of the writer that doesn't explain and say everything in the story because that's how I was trained. I know that journals are normally done in past tense, so if you're having a hard time, change the tenses of each verb to past in your head. I have my reasons for making it present tense. As the story develops, it will be easier to understand! I promise._

_ Thank you again! _

**~dancedaze**


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Alice Academy or the characters related to it. But the rest, I do.

**Author's Note:**

_Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I've been busy with school. I actually have long test on Japanese history tomorrow, but I decided to finish this chapter that I started on Saturday. Enjoy! And thank you for supporting "Letters to You"! You are all appreciated and loved. _

_If you really can't tell who's entry this is, just message me and I'll leave a note on the next chapter! Heehee._

**~dancedaze**

* * *

><p><strong>JUNE 25, 2009<strong>

You are talking nonsense. Clearly, you had no idea what you drank was not juice. Your face is red and you reek of alcohol. You really are innoncent—too innocent. Don't get mad at me for writing here. You'll probably forget about everything, so it's my job to make you sure don't.

We're currently in the van and you start to sing. So this is how you act when you're drunk, huh, Mikan Sakura?

You snuggle to Hotaru and tell her how much you love her and want to marry her. She shoves you to Ruka with so much disgust, probably because of how you smell. You hug him tight and you tell him that you love him. Tch. You shouldn't be saying those things to Ruka. But it's not like you know how he is reacting right now. You snuggle to him more until I decide to separate you two. You get mad at me and tell me that I'm just jealous. Please. Why would I be jealous? For someone like you, you shouldn't be given any form of alcoholic drink. You say the stupidest things.

After a couple of minutes, you finally fall asleep on Hotaru's lap. Peace and quiet at last. I didn't realize that everyone else fell asleep. How on earth did they do that, in the midst of your continuous singing and laughing? I guess they're that tired from the karaoke.

Ruka diverts his eyes towards my direction. I realize that he can see something he shouldn't be. I cover his eyes and pull him towards me. I straighten out your skirt. I didn't know you had blueberry-printed ones. You are not careful – drunk or not. Really, why do you wear such short skirts? Hotaru doesn't wear short skirts. That's why she doesn't have anything to get mad at me for. Unlike you, who always shouts at me and tells me how much I am hated. Tch.

* * *

><p>Mr. Narumi drives slower than usual, which takes up more travel time. I guess he's too tired and wants to take caution. Rain starts to pour down. Every half a minute, it just gets stronger and stronger. So much for summer, huh? Ruka, too, has fallen asleep. This sucks. It's half-passed one o'clock. Clearly, I'm used to staying up late because of insomnia. I was diagnosed with it when I was four or five. That's why people refer to me as the "Black Cat" – always lurking around with crimson eyes – so they say.<p>

Mr. Narumi checks if there is anyone who is still awake. I reply just because I pity him, who has to drive this late at night—early in the morning, rather. Water continues to pour down and hits the car windows and wind shield. I worry that the car might skid but Mr. Narumi is slowly driving. There's more of a possibility that we will reach the beach house safely than not returning at all.

I close my eyes for a while and listen to the pit-pattering rain. The water smoothly washes the van's wheels and doors. The tires skid a little bit as Mr. Narumi takes a turn to a corner. Ruka sniffs due to the cold temperature. I really don't understand how it can be raining now.

I hear a snore. As I look to see who it is, I see a sleeping class representative, snoring his tires away. Amazing. Yuu is really something.

I hear Hotaru's name. There is no doubt that this is coming from you. You ask her if she knows who you love. I expect to hear "Hotaru" again, but I'm wrong. I hear my name cross your lips. Are you still that drunk? I don't believe this.

I'm sure you'll have an extreme headache by tomorrow morning. You better be ready for it. I'm sure you'll have a hard time getting out of bed. You should drink aspirin and take a cold shower. It'll wake you up.

Don't blame Nonoka and Anna for this. You drank it all yourself.

* * *

><p>I look out and I see the beach where we stay at. Assuming from where we are, we'll probably arrive the house at around two-thirty or so. The rain seems to be calming down. I can feel Mr. Narumi testing the capacity of the car to move faster without any risks of accidents. He sees that it's safe now, he speeds up without hesitation. A couple of minutes after, we reach the beach house and the rain stops. Mr. Narumi asks me to help him wake everyone up. I shake Ruka who is beside me and Sumire who is in front. They both wake up and start passing the message that we're home.<p>

After five minutes, everyone finally wakes up and gets out of the car to stretch a bit before heading to bed. As I was about to walk, Ruka stops me to tell me that Hotaru is stuck inside because of you. We try to carry you out of the van. Who knew you're this heavy? It must be all the pigging-out you're doing. After, finally, getting you out of the van, Hotaru asks me to carry you back inside. Before I could retaliate, she drags Ruka back inside the house. She is really not giving me any options lately. I pull your arms around my neck and carry you on my back. You're lucky that soccer varsity made me stronger or else I won't be able to carry a cow like you.

We enter the house and Mr. Narumi closes the door for us. He smiles at me annoyingly. Tch. At three o'clock? Really? I try to ignore him and just go up the stairs. Carrying you on my back is such a work out. As we reach the second floor, I look ahead and remember than your room is at the end of this long alley. Why couldn't you have chosen the door nearest the stairs, you dumb-dumb. Walking all the way to your room feels like two Christmas seasons has passed. We enter your room and I slowly lay you on your bed. You tighten your grip and you tell me not to leave you. And there it is again. I hear my name. I wish you wouldn't say my name in such a tone. It drives me nuts.

You finally loosen your grip and I was able to lay you on your bed. I walk away from the bed when you grab my hand and pull me. You really are crazy and stupid when drunk. Your pillow smells like your shampoo and your bed sheets smell like your detergent.

You hug me by the neck and I feel your breath on my neck. I pull the ribbon that tied your braids together. You wouldn't want to have waves and braid marks on your hair, now would you? I slowly pull your hands apart and I quickly move out the bed and out the door.

I see Hotaru, standing in front of you room. She smirks and giggles. I bet it's because of what she saw. Before she enters your room, I hand her your ribbon. She takes it, enters your room, and closes the door.

I expect anger and screams tomorrow. Try to be calm and remember, you idiot.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Alice Academy and the characters related to it. But the rest, I do.

* * *

><p><strong>JUNE 26, 2009<strong>

Hotaru tells me that you're still on bed. She tells me how hysterical you were when you saw what I wrote. She says how funny it was when you threw your journal on the floor and that you don't want it anymore. She says that this also added up to your existing headache, which doesn't allow you to go out and have some fun. Well, it's not like we're having fun ourselves. The rain came back a few hours ago and it's still pouring. So, we are stuck inside the house with hot chocolate and marshmallows. Out of my kindness, I get up and bring a mug inside your room.

I see you lying in bed, moaning due to your pounding head. I talk to you but you ignore me. Obviously, you're still mad at me and I bet when you see this, you will be even more. I can imagine your red cheeks and squinted eyes. It actually makes me laugh more than guilty. I leave the mug on the table beside your bed and leave. Before I close the door, I hear a thank you from you. There's a slight annoyance attached to it, but it's still a thank you. I close the door completely and walk downstairs.

At the end of the stairs, I find Hotaru. She smirks at me with the knowledge of what I just did. Your best friend can be really annoying when she wants to be. I ignore her as I make my way down. She tells me that I could go against Ruka. I glare at her, wishing she would take back that statement. I bet you don't have a clue what we're talking about. Don't bother asking. You wouldn't understand, and in the first place, no one will tell you.

* * *

><p>I find Ruka on the sofa beside the window. He tells me how funny it is that the weather seems to match your drunkenness and your overall mood. I sit beside him and look out the window. The rain water meets the sea and the waves crash on the shore. No floater or umbrella is on sight. The beach is only occupied with rain and wet sand. Ruka asks me if he should check up on you because he worries about your condition. For some reason, I don't want to answer him. Hotaru pulls Ruka by the arm and brings him upstairs. She probably knows that I don't want to say what's on my mind.<p>

Mr. Narumi sits beside me and talks to me about the beach house. I just nod and pretend like I'm listening. Hotaru's words continue to echo in my head. This is stupid. I continue to nod and respond with "Mmhmm" and the like. Mr. Narumi startles me with a flower near my face. He says that I should keep it and I'll eventually know what to do it. I really don't want to understand what he's trying to say, but I do. These are the times I wish I'm dense like you. I realize that the flower is the chrysanthemum that, most probably, came from the karaoke bar.

Flower in hand, I make my way up the stairs again. I see your door is left open. Before I can enter, I hear your voice, Hotaru's and Ruka's as well. You seem livelier and happier when the two of them are around. I understand why. But it's quite obvious that you're still going through a hangover. Your speech is quite slurry and your words are mixed up.

I sit at the side of your doorframe and listen for a while. Even though I don't see it, I know how happy you are. Your laughter and smiles say it all. You're such an airhead sometimes—most of the time.

As I was about to leave, Hotaru notices my presence and goes out the room. She asks if I want to come inside and join your little chit-chat. Why would I? I just look at her and walk away. She states that I have to admit it to myself sooner or later. What is _it_ that I have to admit?

You and Hotaru are complete opposites. I can never seem to understand her while you're too easy to read and predict.

* * *

><p>I enter my room and lie down. I feel the chrysanthemum's petals and I remember last night. Last night, huh? I don't need to retell the stories here now, do I?<p>

Mikan, will you please be careful? You like to make Ruka and Hotaru worry. You're such a friend.

As I continue to stare into space, I hear a knock on my door. The door opens and I see your straight, long, brunette hair and those sleepy, doe, brown eyes. You're still in your yellow pajamas and you ask if you can come in and talk. As much as I didn't want to, I couldn't say no to you.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

_Thank you so much for continuously supporting "Letters to You"! I appreciate the reviews very much. So, please keep on reading and reviewing. Criticism is very much accepted and compliments are preferred and loved!_

_Please continue to support this story of mine!_

**~dancedaze**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Alice Academy and the characters related to it. But the rest, I do.

* * *

><p><strong>JUNE 26, 2009<strong>

You let me enter your room and sit on your bed. I see my journal in your hands and you hand it to me. I read parts of what you wrote and, honestly, it doesn't make me mad anymore.

I look around and see white and blue stripes painted on the wall. Your bed was covered with blue bed sheets as well. I didn't know you like blue! I guess that there are so many things I don't know about you! You always have this mysterious aura that surrounds you. I can't explain it fully. But it feels like you hide a lot of things from people. Or is it just with me? Come to think of it, you talk to Ruka. He's your best friend, fine. I'll give him that! But you talk to Hotaru! You talk to the others! How come you never talk to me? Natsume, what is it about me that you hate so much?

I feel your stare and I bet you're wondering why I'm here and what I want to talk about. There are so many things I want to say, but I can't say it out loud. I still feel quite dizzy, so I really can't look straight or think straight. But it's not as bad as it was this morning.

I remember what happened last night. Honestly, I'm grateful to you. Well, I'm pretty embarrassed and annoyed at the fact that you saw my underwear, yet again! And besides that, Ruka saw it too! But all in all, I am grateful! Thank you for carrying me to my room and helping me out. Don't take advantage of my kindness because this is rare! And you know it!

You ask me if I'm not tired or if I don't want to rest anymore. I can't help but read that as a sign of concern and I just smile. You shrug it off and you sit on the bed. You look outside the window and you tell me that the weather is starting to calm down. I sit closer and look out the window. The rain is quieter now! I hope the sun comes out soon!

I notice that when I would look at you, you look away or insult me. In this case, you just look away.

I run my fingers on your bed sheets, and I realize how smoother and softer they are than mine! Unfair! I want your bed!

I did not realize how close I am to you already. I slowly move farther away before you could notice. But you're always quicker than I am. You grab my wrist and you look at me in the eyes. Those crimson eyes I use to fear are the eyes that I gaze at with amusement and awe. I have never seen this expression of yours before. Is there something you want to tell me, Natsume?

You come closer and I start to panic. You hold a section of my hair and slide your hands through it. My face starts to heat up. I don't know what runs in your mind at all! It's either you want to embarrass me or you just poke fun at me! You smirk at me and you just tell me that I'm ugly. I should have known! You're really annoying! But all of a sudden, you tell me, "When your hair is up." You let go of my hair and I try to process what you just said. I realize what you meant after a while. I feel your hand on my hair as you slowly tuck some behind my ear. You hook the chrysanthemum flower on my ear and you tell me I should let my hair down more often. _The_ Natsume Hyuuga is trying to compliment me? Well, that's new. Maybe I am still drunk!

You lie back down on your bed and you bury your face on the pillow. Before I could say anything, Hotaru barges in your room. She's mad that I left my room without informing anyone. You groan and you just tell her to take me away. I try to protest but she drags me out anyway! I'm supposed to tell you something, remember? You're such an idiot!

Hotaru continues to drag me back in my room and on my bed. She warns me that if I'm not in my right state of mind, I could've done something I would regret. I don't understand what she is babbling about. Now I understand when you say that she's unreadable! She threatens me that if I leave the room, she will tie me up with ropes and I will never see the light of day. Hotaru can be really scary!

* * *

><p>I lie in bed silently when I see you standing outside my door. You come in and ask me what I wanted to talk about. I just look at you. I've never seen you this concerned before! It surprises me!<p>

You tell me that you just pity me because I don't feel good. Thanks for ruining the moment!

I try to think of other ways of telling you what I want to say, but I can't. So, how do I say this to you?

Natsume, I've been annoyed at you lately. You upset me at the wrong times and ignore me at the wrong moments. I don't understand you at all and your actions are strange. But this I'm sure of. Whenever I read what you write in my journal, I see this as a way of knowing you more. Whenever you write here, you give me an opportunity to see what runs through your head. These may be just glimpses, but they're enough for me! Natsume, I want us to be friends. I know we are already, but we never talk the way you and Hotaru do! So, what I really want to say is this. I want you to continue writing on my journal! I know you might find it rather odd, since I would get mad whenever you did, but I changed my mind. I really want to read more from you! And besides, I like how you write! I know that you'll find this stupid, but please? But I don't want to impose, okay?

Do you mind having to share a journal? Do you mind calling this journal ours?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

_Hey, guys! Thank you for the support and the love! I'm glad that I'm still able to update in the midst of my busy schedule. _

_By the way, I have been reading a lot of stories here lately and I want to help you with yours by proof reading for you! I'm not insulting anyone or saying that I am a pro at this. But rather, I just want help those who are struggling! Actually, I ask someone to read my stories for me and remind me of the little things I forget when I write, like the articles and such. So, if you need any help, you know who to contact!_

_Spread "Letters to You"! And thank you for your continuous support!_

**~dancedaze**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Alice Academy and the characters related to it. But the rest, I do.

* * *

><p><strong>JUNE 29, 2009<strong>

It's been three days since you talked to me. I don't mind really. Well, if I have to read yours then I might be infected with your stupidity. I honestly don't know what to write but, at least, I have the freedom to doodle strawberries and polka-dots now. And for the record, I don't particularly like blue. My mother just had an obsession with designing this house that suited the beach-like theme.

Rays of light enter my room window and the glare hurts my eyes. The heat pierces through my skin. That's what eleven o'clock sun can do to you. At least we can go to the beach again. I've been irritated being cooped up inside a house with a lot of people. Now that you're all out there, I have the house to myself.

* * *

><p>I see Mr. Narumi as he pulls my family boat from the garage. He says that he wants to parasail and go farther from the shore. All of you run towards him, excited like little children. Especially you. He nags me to join and annoys me by saying how much of a homebody I am. I refuse him constantly until he says that I'm just afraid. I'm going to kill this guy. I stand up and follow him to the boat where all of you are already waiting. I see you wave towards us frantically. You really look stupid. I notice cherries all over your swimsuit. What's up with you and fruit-printed garments?<p>

He asks me if I can start the engine and drive for you. Why am I not surprised? We travel through the waters and into the horizon. You sit at the edge of the boat and are in awe of the view. Thanks for ruining it for me.

I turn the engine off and help Ruka and Yuu attach the parasail to the boat. Whose idea is this again? It takes forever to set this thing up – so many harnesses and ropes to worry about.

Mr. Narumi calls out to the first three people who want to ride first and I hear your squeaky voice that, unsurprisingly, volunteers. You drag Hotaru and Sumire with you and you sit on the harness in front of me. You won't sit still because of too much excitement. I notice the chrysanthemum attached to your ponytail. I thought you threw it away. I tighten your harness and you still squirm and move about. I tighten it more and you slap me. You call me an idiot and ask me if I want you to die. You're so noisy, you know that?

I walk to the steering wheel and I start the engine. Ruka and Yuu are at the other side, assisting with the ropes and everything else. I drive farther and in circles to let you guys up in the air. You scream again, but I couldn't tell if it's because you're having fun or because you're scared. You're 500 feet in the air and everyone can still hear your voice. I don't know now if I prefer you sober or drunk.

After fifteen minutes in the air, Ruka and Yuu pull the three of you back on the boat. When you land, you rush to me and hit my arm. You say that I almost killed you and you were so scared for your life. So now it's my fault? You were the one who wanted to ride first.

Your face looks hilarious. I didn't know you're afraid of heights.

You stomp off and still mad. I stop the boat to help out with the harness again when I hear a splash. Everyone starts to shout your name. You try to swim fast. Hotaru starts to panic, not knowing what to do. Well, that's a first. On your way back, Hotaru starts to lecture you already. Sumire suddenly shouts your name. I look over and your figure slowly disappears. Hotaru panics more. I jump in the water and swim as fast as I can. You sink further down and I try not to lose sight of you. I reach my hand out and I grab you by the waist. I pull you back to the boat and everyone is relieved to see you safe. Ruka rushes to me and hands me a towel. I tell him off that you need him more.

You cough out the water and you regain your breathing. Hotaru slaps you and she looks like she was about to cry. Well, I don't blame her. She lectures on your stupidity and you reason out. You defend yourself that the chrysanthemum flew out of your hair and you had to get it. Hotaru looks at me and sighs. She hugs you and sits down to try and catch her breath.

Mr. Narumi decides to call it a day, so we head back to the shore.

* * *

><p>We reach the shore and Hotaru tells you not to swim. You try to retaliate, but when she glared at you, you decide not to. You stay by the shore with Sumire and others. They still seem to be worried about you. They talk to you about the incident. They tell you that you didn't have to do that and that you can be such a kid sometimes. You apologize for making them worry, but they're right. You didn't have to jump in the water for some flower.<p>

Didn't I tell you to be more careful? You scared me, Mikan.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

_Hi, guys! I might not be able to upload a chapter for a while due to the piling schoolwork. It's that time of the school year again. Oh, dear me. I hope you guys aren't suffering as much as I am._

_Thank you for supporting "Letters to You"! I hope to hear from you._

**~dancedaze**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Alice Academy and the characters related to it. But the rest, I do.

**Author's Note:**

_My laptop experienced the worst thing it could possibly go through - blue screen. But thankfully, I was able to recover the files I needed like the chapters of this story and my school requirements. _

_Sorry for the late upload! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for supporting "Letters to You"!_

* * *

><p><strong>JUNE 30, 2009<strong>

This is the second time you called me by name! Well, more like wrote. But it still amazes me! You always call me "polka" or by whatever patterned clothes or underwear I'm wearing, so I'm really surprised!

And you're so mean! What I write are not stupid nor will they infect you with stupidity. Besides, you already are!

I really am sorry for making you worry, though. When the flower drifted to the water, it was like my body moved on its own! I can't understand it either. But you gave it to me, and you've never given me anything before. I want to treasure it for as long as I can! I know what you're going to say. You're going to say that I'm stupid and how it's not that important. But it is to me! So, let me be!

* * *

><p>The aroma of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies enters my room. Mmm. It smells so good! It makes my stomach churn and turn! I'm pretty sure this is Anna's cooking!<p>

I run down the stairs and in the kitchen. A stronger aroma welcomes me inside, where the tray of cookies is lying on top of the counter! Behind it is a pink-curly-haired young lady, fanning the cookies to release its heat. I compliment her creation and ask her if I can have one first. She tells me that the cookies are part of a bigger dessert that she's making for tonight's cookout! I wonder what it's going to be!

The main door opens and in comes a pretty, lively, and happy girl. She comes in with paper bags, full of new clothes! Sumire is always shopping! I wish I had money to shop as well! My father's so stingy! She tells me that she got good bargains and red bean buns as well. She says that she bought cute clothes for tonight's cookout and next week's fireworks! Now I really want new clothes as well! She demands for my presence to help her choose while she's trying out. I decline because I know I will just be jealous and I might be tempted to buy my own.

I go outside to see if anyone's swimming or playing. I see Nonoka and Yuu walk along the shore while the sun sets. What a perfect couple with the perfect setting! They're kind, intelligent, and good-looking! I don't want to disturb them, so I try to look for Ruka or Hotaru. I see Mr. Narumi as he tries to clean the grill for later. I ask him for their whereabouts and he tells me that the two of them are snorkeling. Unfair!

Don't you think Ruka and Hotaru look good together? I mean, they are always together and they tease each other most of the time! I think they're pretty cute! Would you approve if our best friends started dating? I bet you would be sad. You like Hotaru after all, right? And Ruka's your best friend! That's quite a dilemma! Don't worry! If they do end up together, I'll help you and hang out with you! I don't want to be lonely, too, you know?

Come to think of it, where are you, Natsume? You're probably in your room, reading a book or sleeping.

* * *

><p>I go up the stairs and the first door on the left is already your room. I knock and there is no answer! I sit and lean on the wall to wait before I knock again. Five minutes pass, or so, I stand up and knock again. There's still no answer. I debate with myself if I'll enter or not. I think of the possible reactions I will receive if I do. One, you could get really angry! Two, you could tease me until I get annoyed and leave. Three, which is what I'm hoping for but will probably not happen, you could be happy for the first time!<p>

I slowly open your door and find out that all three possibilities are out of the question. You're asleep! Your body clock must be that distorted to find you asleep at such an hour and awake at two in the morning. Insomnia at four years old is really crazy!

I walk around the room and notice clothes on the floor. You are a boy after all! I open the glass door on the side of your bed and I end up on the balcony! You really are something, Natsume! I see Ruka and Hotaru walking back from their snorkeling. By the looks of their faces, they must be teasing each other again! "The more you hate, the more you love", so they say!

I go back in your room and you're still asleep. I didn't know you're such a heavy sleeper. Maybe if I poke your nose or something, you still wouldn't wake up! I see a picture frame on top of a shelf in the corner of your room. I quietly rush to it and peer in closer. It's you with your parents! You were so cute! I giggle at the sight of the little you. I wish you were this cute until now! I notice that there's a cute girl beside you, holding your hand. Was she your summer fling? And at such a young age!

As I stare at the young girl a little longer, a hand appears out of nowhere and slams the frame down. I hear a voice, full of anger and distress, telling me that I shouldn't be snooping through people's things. I turn around and see you! You look tired and I could tell that you're mad. I could feel your crimson eyes piercing through mine. You place your other hand on the shelf and I realize that I'm locked in between your arms. Even without our skin touching, I could feel how cold yours are. You call me "stupid" and ask me why I'm there. My heart starts to beat fast and no words could come out of my mouth. I didn't know what to do or say.

Natsume, please don't look at me like that. I always hear you say how much you dislike me, but I know you don't mean it. But the way you look at me now feels like you really do. I don't want to be hated! I don't want you to hate me…


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Alice Academy and the characters related to it. But the rest, I do.

**Author's Note:**

_Thank you so much for supporting "Letters to You"! I'm very happy that I was able to upload a new chapter. A twenty-page paper is not easy to do. I was quite frustrated and annoyed while writing my paper and whenever I had breaks, I would attempt to finish this chapter. Basically, I de-stress here in FanFiction!_

_Do read and review! _

_Finals week is near, so don't expect any consistent uploads. Enjoy the chapter!_

**~dancedaze**

* * *

><p><strong>JUNE 30, 2009<strong>

I don't know when you did it, but you left the journal in front of my door.

The image of your face a while ago is still in my head. Your big, brown eyes and your trembling lips are still embedded in my mind. It's not something I want to remember or to bring up. Okay, Berry?

I look out the balcony and see the others set up long tables and chairs. Anna's carrying something, which I bet she made, to the circular table. It has three layers of sugar and cream. I bet you're going to like it. Nonoka seems to have cooked something new. I can smell oyster sauce and other spices. Now that's my kind of food.

As I watch our friends prepare for the cookout, I hear a knock on my door. I enter my room from the balcony and close the glass door. I reach for the doorknob and open the door. And there you are, standing in front of me. You fidget with your fingers as if you're nervous. You play with your soft curls that are tied to one side and you try not to look at me. You smoothen out your white dress and I could not help but notice how petite your figure is. After the awkward moment passes, you ask if we could talk. I don't want to talk because I still have mixed emotions and I don't want to take them out on you. But, of course, I couldn't say no to you. The best I could do is to delay it. I ask you if that's alright and you nod your head and smile.

We walk down the stairs and out of the house. You run to Hotaru and Ruka while they ready the kebabs for grilling.

What I don't understand is why you think I like Hotaru? Although, Ruka liking Hotaru may not be that far-fetched, but where did you come up with the conclusion that I like her? You really are stupid.

* * *

><p>You squeal at the sight of Anna's dessert and you look like you're about to gobble it all down. You should be careful. You don't want to turn into a whale now, do you?<p>

Koko and Sumire come out with plates and utensils. Yuu rushes to help Nonoka while she fixes the sauces and dips on the long table. Everyone is really hyped up with this, huh? You could try to help out too, you know? You've been staring at Anna's dessert since we got here.

Everyone watches Mr. Narumi as he readies the grill and you are all anxious, ready to eat. Mr. Narumi starts the grill and the cookout begins. The long table is full of food and the smell of the kebab is really making me hungry. You go crazy over the dessert and I see you take your second serving. I wouldn't be surprised if you finish half of the whole dessert.

Ruka taps my shoulder and hands me a plate with Nonoka's baked chicken and a kebab stick. We sit on the sand and talk about his snorkel adventure with Hotaru earlier. I listen to him as I finish the food on my plate. He talks about corals and fishes and he seems happy. What surprises me though is when he starts talking about Hotaru. I guess your observation is pretty accurate—that's new. And along the middle of his sentences, he would blush a bit and try to hide it from me. I pretend not to notice and carry on with my meal. I always thought that he likes this certain someone that Hotaru and I have been talking about. But I guess she's pretty dense herself, just like you. I continue to listen and observe his facial expressions. It's quite hilarious to watch Ruka and how his face easily shows nervousness. He gets up and says that he will get more food. I know that it's more of an excuse to shed the redness off of his face. Well, he's been like that since we were kids.

* * *

><p>I look out to the sea when a shadow appears near me. Without even looking, I know that it's yours. You sit beside me and happily eating more sweets. I can't seem to comprehend how your throat can handle all the sugar. You chew and put more food in your mouth. You do realize that your stomach is not a bottomless pit?<p>

I decide to finish my food to avoid the increase of the awkward silence. You stretch as a sign of finished food and you stare out into the ocean. The waves crash hard to the shore and I start to feel that sinking feeling inside. Why did we have to do a cookout at this time? Why did we even come here?

Deep in thought, you startle me by asking if I'm okay. I just look at your doe eyes and gaze at the mix of auburns and browns. I notice that you have some cream on the left of your lips. Last time it was chocolate and now it's cream. You really eat like a little girl. I come closer and reach for the cream with my thumb. I wipe it off and you turn red out of embarrassment. I return to my previous position and eat the cream off my thumb. You freak out, and I really don't know why. You say that I indirectly kissed you. You have got to be kidding me.

You continue to freak out when I interrupt you by telling you that I'm not okay. Your words trail off and you ask what's wrong. I honestly did not feel like talking about it, but I did. I told you that I was annoyed of what happened in my room earlier, but not because of your presence in my room. My annoyance is rooted from what you saw.

I start telling you stories of the girl in the picture – my sister, Aoi. I tell you how she was not careful like you. I share her moments of not listening to instructions. I could remember the way she would do things out of impulse. She would always go to places that she wasn't supposed to. She would swim to deeper parts of the sea when she knew she wasn't allowed. Yes, she was cute. But she's clumsy and hard-headed.

I can still picture her death in my head. I look away as drops of water start to form in my eyes. All of the memories are coming back to me again. The memory of her death plays in my head as I tell you how it happened.

I disclose to you the exact events, and I don't even know why I'm telling you these things. You have a solemn expression on your face as I express my hatred for this beach and that night when huge waves swallowed my sister when she went too near the shore. I start to feel frustration and bitterness all over again because I couldn't save her. Up to now, I am still indignant as to why I didn't try to save her. My dad tried. Ruka almost died trying. I didn't do anything.

I continue to narrate the events. Attempting to finish the story as calmly as I could, I felt your arms wrap around my neck. You pull me close and apologize for what happened. You assure me of that Aoi's death was not my fault. You affirm me that I'm still a good brother and how she loves me. As much as I try to stop it, tears stream down my face. I didn't bother to release myself from your arms. You continue to hug me without uttering a single word. Your silence and touch comforted me. I wrap one arm around you and pull you closer.

Mikan, I… I appreciate your kindness.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Alice Academy and the characters related to it. But the rest, I do.

* * *

><p><strong>JULY 02, 2009<strong>

I open my eyes and I cover myself with the comforter. I wonder about what you shared to me. It has been two days and I still can't stop thinking about it! Natsume, I really don't understand what you feel but I know that you're sad, so whenever you want to talk about it, I'm here! I still am sorry about entering your room and snooping around your things but I'm happy that it led to an opportunity for you to open up to me! In return for that, I promise to keep it a secret and act like you shared nothing to me at all! I know you wouldn't want me to pity you or feel bad for you the entire vacation. You would just call me stupid or whatever new nickname you could possibly think of.

I get out of bed and freshen up. I stare at my clothes that are hanging inside the closet. For some reason, I want to dress up but I didn't have a lot to choose from! I decide to just wear a pair of shorts and a tank top. As I tie my hair in a ponytail, your voice echoes in my ears saying how ugly I look with my hair up! I feel like the voice wouldn't leave me alone if I tie it up, so I decide to pin my hair with some bobby pins. I contemplate on the chrysanthemum flower that you gave me but I remember what happened last time I wore it. So, I decide not to.

I descend the stairs and the smell of bacon and eggs greet me! I love bacon and eggs! I rush to the dining hall and I see you sitting there, all by yourself. I approach you and serve myself with my first meal of the day. You look at me as I sit down next to you and I honestly don't know how to respond. Here we are again, eating while accompanied by the awkward silence! This seems to be happening to us quite a lot lately. The thought made me giggle and you raise your eyebrow at me. I shake my head and I smile at you. I notice that you're staring at me. You have beautiful, crimson eyes! It creeps me out how it can allure me, and at the same time scare me.

You break my thought line by noticing my hair and how it's not tied to a ponytail or to pigtails. I just smile and you look away. You suddenly turn red and I ask if you're feeling alright. You just nod your head. You look like you have a fever but I let it slide. I continue with my breakfast and you tell me how much of a pig I am. I stick my tongue out at you and ignore your comment.

Another moment of silence comes to pass when I suddenly feel your hands as they stroke locks of my hair. This isn't the first time you've done this! You like my hair down that much, huh?

You smell the ends of my hair and it sends chills down my spine! What are you doing? I couldn't bring myself to respond at all!

Before anything else could happen, Hotaru barges in the dining hall. She catches strands of my hair in Natsume's hand and she smirks at this sight. Hotaru's reactions really confuse me! She tells us that Mr. Narumi is taking us to Okinawa's central town! I literally jumped off my seat and I rush to her side! I lock my arm to hers and ask her if we're going shopping. I've been craving for some new clothes and this is the time for me to buy souvenirs for my parents! I remember that you're still sitting and I ask you to join us. You heave a sigh as you get up from the chair and walk towards us.

You trail behind us and we see everyone riding the van. I see Sumire with her environment-friendly shopping bags! I run to her side and ask her of places where we can buy beach dresses and accessories. She answers me with a lot of stores and different brands but I got distracted when I saw you and Hotaru talking. Whenever I see you two talk, I do always wonder what you talk about! Even if you say you don't like her, it still seems that you do. Or! Maybe you like someone else! I bet she's pretty!

But I'm still convinced that it's Hotaru. You just don't want to tell me because I'm the best friend.

I did not realize I was giggling by myself when Sumire hits the back of my head. She says that I have my own little world when she was telling me about places where I can buy souvenirs. I apologize and ask her to tell me again. But I realize that you're staring at me and you give me that look. It's so annoying whenever you smirk at me!

You and Hotaru go inside the van. As I was about to ask Hotaru to sit beside me, she pushes you on the seat beside mine! Really, Hotaru? You rather sit with Ruka than with me? And you would leave me with Natsume? How could you!

* * *

><p>You stare at my face that shows so much frustration and agony. You ask me if it is that much of a pain to have you as a seat mate. I look for signs in your eyes that show that you're just teasing me but for once, you look so serious. Seeing the way you look, I didn't know how to reply to you. Why are you so serious all of a sudden? Before I could reply, you look away and watch the view from your window.<p>

The whole car ride is supposed to be full of teases and insults but, instead, awkward silence hovers the both of us. You did not talk to me one bit nor did you look at me! It's not that I'm looking for the attention you give me, but I thought that we have established something since we've been talking the past few days. Something, huh? Now that I mention it, what is that something? What are we Natsume? I mean, I know we're friends but there's something about our friendship that I can't pinpoint. I know it's not a bad thing, but I'm not so sure if it's a good thing. Is it? I'm sure it is! I'm probably getting paranoid again!

I try to initiate a conversation but I couldn't bring myself to do so! I look at your raven locks and the mix of different shades of red in your eyes. My stares unconsciously remain fixated at your features. You look at me, at my eyes. My face starts to feel hot again. The way your eyes meet mine – it has a lot of expression that I cannot decipher. It's those eyes again, full of seriousness and tension. What is it that you think about when you look at me? What do you think of me?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

_Hey, guys! I'm glad that I could upload another chapter. I've been stressed this whole week and I'm just itching to __write a new chapter, so I did. Last two weeks of the semester! Yeay for me!_

_I hope you like this chapter as well! Read and review for me. I appreciate the comments and compliments. Thank you for supporting "Letters to You"! Spread the love. _

**~dancedaze**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Alice Academy and the characters related to it. But the rest, I do.

* * *

><p><strong>JULY 04, 2009<strong>

You sit down beside me on the couch and start to gobble down a tub of Caramel Cheesecake ice cream. I could not comprehend as to how you can munch on so much food and still have the small figure you have now. I call you a pig and tell you that the dresses you bought won't fit you anymore. You surprisingly ignore the insults. I could tell that the frozen milk with streaks of caramel and chucks of cheesecake make you happy enough to disregard my comment. You assure me that you are not going to share in any way at all. It's not that I planned on anything, but I grab the tub of ice cream as I watch you in delight. You flail your arms, in an attempt to retrieve the tub, but my arms are too long for you to reach. Your facial expressions and reactions never fail to amuse me.

Hotaru comes in and witnesses our little squabble. You rush and cry to her about the events that happened earlier. She looks at me and smirks at me. If you find my smirks annoying, I find hers annoying. I know what she thinks whenever she does that and I don't know if I should be happy about it. You stick your tongue out and you tell me how much you hate me. I reach out for the spoon you left behind and scoop out a chunk of ice cream. As I digest the ice cream in my mouth, you freak out again.

Hotaru whispers something in your ear and you sniff as you make your way back to your room. She sits beside me and takes the tub away from my hands. She starts talking to me about jogging and its health benefits. I'm not so sure if she's trying to insult me or if she's just trying to start a conversation. But she continues to yap about improvement of lung capacity and endurance. I could not take it anymore. I ask her where she's trying to get out of that stupid conversation. She asks me if I would like to jog along the shore. I honestly felt like she's trying to do something but I had nothing better to do, so I complied.

* * *

><p>I make my way to my room and scan my closet for workout apparel—if I brought any. I found some shorts and a yellow dry fit shirt that I normally use for wakeboarding but this would do. Ruka comes in my room and notices my clothes. He raises his eyebrows as an underlying action for his questions. I just tell him that I'm jogging with Hotaru. His eyes widen and I laugh, knowing what thoughts are running in his head. I assure him that I have no plans on stealing his woman. The statement produced pink cheek tints on his face. I would laugh at him more but I held myself back.<p>

I skip a couple of steps as I make my way down the stairs. I look over the couch and see streaks of long brown hair in a ponytail and hands tying her shoelaces. I ask you if you're going jogging with Hotaru and I. You look at me from head to toe. You retaliate that it's only you and Hotaru that are going to jog. I inform you of Hotaru's invitation and you widen your eyes at me. We start argue. Here we go again. Hotaru walks in the living room, a jar of crab brain in hand, not dressed for jogging or whatsoever. She remarks that she doesn't remember saying that she is jogging as well. Mikan's jaw drops and I am in shock as well.

Hotaru pushes us both until we reach the porch. She goes inside the house and says that she will not unlock the door until we have jogged. I could not see the point but I know what she's trying to do. She slams the door shut and I hear the clicks as the front door is being locked.

* * *

><p>You complain how you don't want to jog with me. I tease you that you just can't keep up with me. I start jogging and I could tell how infuriated you were. You start to run towards the direction I'm going and you tell me that you can keep up. We exchange teases and continue to argue until silence befalls us. I watch you from the corner of my eyes as you jog your way to our destination (I don't think there's any direction, really).<p>

Your hair flows and forms lines that paralleled the horizon. I slowly pull the ribbon that tied your hair together. I watch as your hair disperses in different directions and how gravity takes over as your hair falls to place. You stop in your tracks and I stop in front of you. You giggle and tell me how much you know of my hatred of your hair up. I face you and agree to that statement. I don't know why but my body moves by itself, approaching you. Strands of hair dangle on your face and I tuck them behind of your ear. My fingers, unconsciously, trace the outline of your face. As I realize what's happening, my eyes widen in shock and embarrassment of what I've been doing. As I'm about to pull my hand away, you softly hold my fingers and look into my eyes – full of question and wonder. You ask me the same thing you wrote in the journal – what I think of you? I didn't know how to respond.

The sun starts to set and light continues to disappear. I linger and drown in your eyes that continue to shine, despite the lack of light. I l… Like it when your hair is down. You already know that.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

_Thank you for those who have been reviewing and clicking this as one of their favorites and as story alerts! I really appreciate it. Thank you, also, for continuously supporting "Letters to You"! This story will be over soon, I think. Please keep on subscribing and I hope you spread it as well. _

_Spread the love!_

__**~dancedaze**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Alice Academy and the characters related to it. But the rest, I do.

**Author's Note:**

_I'm so happy that I get to write a longer chapter from the rest! I hope you enjoy this one! It's nearing its end and to those who have reviewed and clicked this as their favorites and story alerts, I'm very grateful! It's what kept me inspired to write. Please keep on reviewing!_

_Lots of love!_

**~dancedaze**

* * *

><p><strong>JULY 06, 2009<strong>

One o'clock in the afternoon.

I wake up to the streams of orange and yellow rays of light as they peer inside the window. The orange and yellow rays mix with the flower-printed teal curtains, which flow from time to time due to the air conditioning. They create a clash of warm and cool colors that recreates the beach scene!

I feel excited and sad at the same time. I have been waiting for the fireworks celebration that we are having tonight but it's also a sign that we are leaving the next day.

I get up and sit on the edge of my bed. I run my fingers through the comforter, which are flower-printed as well. Aoi used this room before, right? She must have loved flowers! My fingers continue to feel the softness and warmth that has been accompanying me for a couple of nights. I feel an interruption with something hard under the fluff and I flip the comforter over. Checkered yellows and greens! The journal that Natsume and I have been writing on. The journal you and I have been using!

Yes, this journal has become more special to me than it was before. I'm not so sure if it's the change of perspective that I have been reading or the contrast of doodles that I find inside. All I know is this journal has made me feel like I've gotten to know you, Natsume!

Due to the grogginess, my grip is not strong enough to hold the journal. It slips from my fingers and lands on the floor. I pick it up and I notice something written on the page before the back cover. I'm not sure if I should widen or squint my eyes, but all I know is that I'm not sure if I'm reading this properly. I rub my eyes and stretch my arms farther to be able to read it properly.

_I love you._

I slam the journal and make two sides meet. I'm not so sure if I should open it again. I inhale deeply and I feel my heart beat faster and faster! I slowly peep at that page.

There it is. _I love you._

I honestly don't know how to react! You know what's funny, Natsume? It's… It's your handwriting! Why do I feel flustered? I'm pretty sure that it's not for me! Admitting that to myself, makes me chest tighten. Why is that…

I toss the journal aside and I try to forget about it! I change into swimwear but I realize that I have a dilemma of choosing between my green bathing suit and my red bikini. After a long contemplation, I decide to wear the green one. I'm quite hesitant because of the cuts and the design. Hotaru bought this for me last week and she advised me that I have to learn the art of revealing but not. I don't understand what that means! Why am I so frazzled? I'm not supposed to be feeling this way!

I pull a baggy white t-shirt over my head that had blue and yellow music notes on the edges. I got it from a Maaya Sakamoto concert three months ago! I slip on a pair of black shorts that I tailor made from Tsubasa's old shorts! I stare at my reflection, thinking what I should do with my hair. I grab sections of hair and pull it back to a half ponytail. I see the journal's reflection and I feel my cheeks flush! I slap my cheeks. I need to calm down! I breathe in and out and quickly walk out of the room.

I close the door shut. As I'm about to go walk down the hallway, I see you exit your room. I panic and try to look for a place to hide! Why do I need to hide again? That doesn't matter! I feel your eyes watching my every move, every twitch my body made. I pray to God you don't come any closer, but you do. You walk towards me and I panic more! Out of instinct, I enter my room and slam the door. I lock the door knob and I could feel the heavy breaths that my lungs produce. I'm so stupid!

I stare at the clock and wait for the second hand to make a full sixty-second turn. I close my eyes, hoping that you have already left. I open the door and amber meets crimson. You're in front of my door, intently analyzing every shudder and shiver my body released. About to slam the door yet again, you push the door back with your arm and your eyes drill into mine. I didn't know what to do, so my legs start to shift from one to the other! I ran as fast as I could – down the stairs and out the front door!

* * *

><p>I realize Hotaru's presence when she commented on not helping for the preparations. She raises her eyebrow at me and questions my heavy breathing. I deviate from the subject and ask her what I could help with. She shoves balloons that need to be blown up. I grab a red pump and I decide to channel my nerves and energy to pumping. I see you come out the front door and I start to pump faster! Mr. Narumi asks if anyone could pass by the store and buy more decorations. I volunteer immediately! I grab a random arm and I start running! I could not fathom my actions or my feelings, I just have to run and sweat them away! I reach the nearest store and I could feel my heartbeat run faster and faster. I hear someone call my name and I realize that I dragged Koko with me.<p>

I apologize to Koko and words continuously pass my lips. I stutter and said nothing but gibberish! Koko sternly grips my shoulders and told me to calm down. He says that we have to buy some stuff and help out back at the beach house. I just nod my head and we buy everything we need. We walk back and I feel nervous again! Koko notices and asks me what's bothering me. I couldn't tell him that I'm bothered by eight letters and three words! That would be weird. And I know that he would definitely interrogate me. I lie and say that it's my upcoming time of the month. I'm so sorry, Koko!

We reach the house and I feel calmer and more collected. I gave some of the decorations and I help set up the rest. I glance at you from time to time but you're busy talking to Yuu. I check my heartbeat and it seems to be stable. Yes, I am calmer now.

* * *

><p>Three o'clock. We finish with the decorations and Mr. Narumi advises that we swim for the last time before the party starts! Ruka grabs a volleyball and invites us for a little game! I take off my shirt and my shorts and I see your eyes widen. I could see that you're quite baffled. You ask me what the heck I'm wearing. I immediately divert my eyes in another direction because I know that my face will flush again, and it did. I ignore you and I run down the beach. We play for a little while and I realize that the game released all the stress and unknown emotions I've been having the past couple of hours. We swim and explore the caves that are around the area. You send me a couple of glares, probably thinking of how I look in this swimsuit.<p>

Hotaru checks her waterproof watch and tells us that it's already five o'clock and that we have to go back and get ready.

I finish taking a shower and I stand in front of my closet, deciding if I should wear the dress I bought the other day. I slip on the turquoise tube dress that is decorated with tiny broken glass and seashells collected from the beach. I'm thankful to Sumire for helping me pick it out! I turn around and see Hotaru with her gear, ready for battle. I place my hands on my hips and I ask her what she's going to do to my hair this time. She sits me down and tells me that I just have to trust her! She grabs her curling iron and twists sections of my hair one at a time. She smiles at me and tells me that tonight could change my life. I'm not so sure what she meant, but I know asking her won't exactly get me an answer. She pulls all of the curled hair into one high side ponytail and ties them together. She inserts the chrysanthemum flower you gave me and tells me that I can't attend the party without it. I felt myself blush a bit.

She pulls me out of the room and we walk towards the party venue. I stare at Hotaru and I notice how she looks great—she always does! A yellow spaghetti strapped dress with a necklace made out of real flowers, of course she looks beautiful! That's why she's liked and admired by everybody! Everybody… Including you. My heart stings a bit. What's going on with me?

We found a little hut beside the beach house where rows of food that Anna and Nonoka made are lined up. You're staring at me. Why? Please, don't. You're making my heart beat faster and I don't even know why!

Nonoka hands me a plate with food and I sit beside Hotaru. I try to finish my food when I notice you. The candles that surround the hut highlighted your features – your crimson eyes, your cheekbones (that are surprisingly soft), and your messy raven hair. Hotaru pulls me closer and whispers to my ear that I don't have to be afraid and that I just need to calm down and listen to my heart.

My heart…

My eyes uncontrollably gaze at you again. You notice my stare and you return my gaze. I forgot about my food and I allow myself to drown in those alluring red pools that continue to fixate at me. What is my heart trying to tell me, Natsume? Is it a response to those words you left here on the journal? Are those words even for me?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

_I hope you like this chapter! Please keep on reviewing. Thank you for the support that you have given this story! I can't wait to finish this one because I already have new ideas for my upcoming ones! _

_I can't wait to hear from you. Comments and compliments are greatly appreciated!_

_Spread the love!_

**~dancedaze**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Alice Academy and the characters related to it. But the rest, I do.

* * *

><p><strong>JULY 06, 2009<strong>

Confusion and concern mix with your auburn eyes. Hotaru whispers to you and you lay down your untouched food. You approach me and you hand me the journal. I read a lot of hesitation in your eyes. I had a lot of questions as to why you have been avoiding me all the day. It is quite unusual for someone like you who's always jumpy and jittery.

You walk back to where you were originally seated. I quickly scan through the words you wrote. I felt my heartbeat stop. I look at you, seeking confirmation if what you wrote is true. You feel my gaze and momentarily look into mine, but you eventually look away. My heart starts to pound fast – faster than a runner trying to win a race or even the appearance of lightning on a stormy night. I start to feel frazzled and lost. Yes, for once in my life, I think that I'm nervous. The fact that I could feel drops of sweat sliding down my back and neck affirmed this theory of nervousness I am feeling now. I think I'm going to throw up.

Ruka disrupts my thought line and I ease up a bit. He looks worried and I really don't want to explain. How am I suppose to explain to him that the girl I think I love found out—at least thoughts on it—because of my carelessness. It agonizes me to have him interrogate me at such a crucial time. I know that I won't be able to answer properly. I don't want Ruka to see such a side of me, even if he is my best friend. Why is this happening? I thought I would get through the vacation normally like any other vacation, but there are things that unexpectedly happen even if it's the last day.

You want an explanation. You want an answer. I know. I have read all of these in the past entries you have written. I know you're dense but I also know that you have questions that demanded answers. I can't hold them back from you. I can't hide them any longer.

So here goes.

You always have been spontaneous and cheerful. You do things for no reason and you smile even when you are down. You make everyone happy and you rather be the one that is hurting than the people you love. I have always admired that about you. I have always loved those characteristics of yours. I… I have always loved you. I may have not known it myself before, but I realize that I always had. I do love you, Mikan Sakura.

Mikan, I could never call you by name and I know you've noticed this. The reason for this is because I know that when I do, it would be so full of emotion and my feelings would surface by saying those three characters that created the strangest but most beautiful name. I don't want that to happen because I know how stupid that would look. Yes, I do have a lot of pride.

I could never bring myself to tell you these things. Hotaru has been pushing me to admit because she says how obvious I am. Your best friend is too smart to begin with, but I was not stupid to let her enjoy the knowledge she had. I gave in to her little schemes sometimes, but I would make my own. I have been trying to look for the right timing, but I honestly did not know when it would be. This is really funny. Natsume Hyuuga – nervous and frazzled. And in love? I did not even think it is possible. But here I am.

* * *

><p>This is great. Just great. I really want to remove these pages and what I have been writing down. I don't want to tell you such things through ink and paper. I want you to hear it. I want to be the one to tell you that I love you. I don't want this stupid journal to go before I do, even if I did write it. But I continue to write.<p>

I slam the journal. I cannot take it anymore. The emotions that I have been suppressing are all rising. My heart is starting to ache. I walk up to you and tell you that I need to talk to you, desperately. I see tints of red and pink appear on your cheeks and you look at Hotaru. Hotaru smiles and tells you that you should go. You stand up and I walk ahead of you.

I slow down my pace as we walk along the shore. I notice that you would steal glances but would quickly look ahead to where we are walking. Your lack of speech makes my heartbeat sound stronger and louder.

I slowly reach out of your hand and I feel your smooth, ivory skin. I link my pinky to yours and I was surprised that you did not move away or shout at me. I watch the sea and I notice how it is calm tonight. I feel you stop in your tracks and our eyes met. The moonlight touched your face so gently and so perfectly. The light emphasized your doe eyes, your silky long hair, and your silky, soft skin. How could I have resisted such beauty and wonder this long? How could I have resisted not being with you?

I know that people can still see us so I decide to take you back inside the beach house. I lead you to the second floor and into a door. You exclaim that you did not know that such a room exists. I laugh at your discovery and I lead you to the winding staircase that led to the attic. I tell you that this was Aoi's playroom and you smile – the smile that is so angelic and the smile I can never resist. The small window allowed only rays of light from the moon to enter, which was our only source of light.

I hand you the journal, still nervous and fidgety. Did I know how you're going to react? No. I am scared to death, scared that you don't love me the way I do. I'm afraid that I'm, maybe, too late.

You release the bind that held us for a while. You slowly open your journal, when my body responds on its own. I stop you from opening the journal. I walk to you closer and I play with your brown locks that I have always adored—yes, when they are down. I held your face with my hand and I fix my gaze into your eyes. Those pink tints turn to burning red. I am amused by your reactions and how you get so embarrassed. I take the journal from your hands and I take a deep breath.

_I love you._ I finally told you.

You close your eyes and stood in front of me, silently, trying to keep calm and steady. You open your eyes and you hold my hand that is on your face. Your eyes are so warm and yet, so serious. You look into mine, but I could not make out what you're trying to tell me.

But I'm not in a rush. I can wait for your answer.

I would wait for you, if that's what you want me to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

_I bet a lot of you thought that I was going to end this already! Of course not. I do love cliff-hangers. Although, this story is coming to an end. And I have been happy with the support and the reviews that have been given to me. Keep 'em coming!_

_If you have any suggestions for me, just review or PM me! It would mean so much to me. _

_Spread the love!_

**~dancedaze**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Alice Academy and the characters related to it. But the rest, I do.

* * *

><p><strong>JULY 06, 2009<strong>

I look at those beautiful crimson orbs of yours and I feel your hand that gently touches my face. I slowly pull your hand and lead you to a wooden wall. We sit down and I reach for the journal in your hand and I open it. I read your words – words that I do wish you could say to me. But I know you, Natsume. You would not want to say things that would make you feel uncomfortable. But I still wish that you could tell me.

You look far ahead. Your gaze seeps through the window and the sea that it can see. I bet you're terrified of confessing to me, but I am terrified too. I am terrified to understand the situation, terrified to understand my own heart. I do not know how to process my thoughts and my feelings. My heart beats so fast, I wish it would stop so that I can breathe.

I feel your arm reach over me and you pull me closer by the waist. I don't bother to retaliate. I lay my head on your chest and we stay this way—for who knows how long. I continue to write and keep my thoughts together while you stay silent and look into the distance.

I honestly never thought that you can feel the way you do now towards me. Everything that happened so far feels like a dream. When you confessed to me, my heart literally jumped out of my chest. I was happy—I am happy. I want to tell you everything. I want you to know what I think and feel. But I'm not so sure myself what I do feel. Why is this so hard? I know you can wait for an answer, but I want to tell you now. You were strong enough to admit and here I am, making you wait for an answer that I cannot figure out myself. Really, how stupid can I get?

I have my fears, Natsume. I am afraid as to what will happen after I confess to you. Will we be together? Will we stay the same? What will happen to our friends? How will they react? I feel the confusion dismantling my brain to pieces and I feel the anxiety overtaking my stomach – not a good feeling let me tell you.

My hands start to sweat and they shake. Am I that nervous?

I breathe heavily and I glance at you. Your eyes remain fixated on the small window. The moonlight shines and remains stagnant in our direction. You feel my stare and you look at me. Your lips form a smile, a genuine smile that I have been longing to see. You lean closer and whisper to my ear that I don't need to rush. You tell me that you can wait. You assure me that there is no pressure on me to answer back. You look back at the window and you pull me closer—I'm not sure how close we could possibly get.

We hear the others setting up the fireworks. I wish that we could be down there with them, but I am happier to be here with you.

I smell the scent of oranges and lemons that make me tingle. I love how you smell. My body shifts closer to you and I smell your shirt. I feel your other arm wrap around me. You hold me tighter and you kiss the top of my head. You tell me again that you love me. I feel the heat creep up to my cheeks and I bury my face on your chest. I still do not know how to respond to you.

Or is it more of my fear taking over and I don't want to admit that I do love you?

I look up and focus on your eyes. You look into mine and you release your hold on me. You stroke my cheeks and I feel your fingers move across my cheeks. Your eyes continue to gaze at mine and I feel your finger pass through my lips. I feel my eyes widen and I look away. I know that I cannot continue looking at yours without my cheeks producing more tints of red (I don't know how redder can they get). You pull my chin to make sure that I am looking at you.

Three words, eight letters.

How many times must you tell me? I feel quite guilty not responding to you. I don't know what I'm doing!

Hearing you say those words with so much sincerity makes me happy. I cannot resist your alluring crimson eyes. I cannot contain my heart from jumping around my chest. I cannot say no to you anymore.

I close my eyes and breathe in and out. I feel like butterflies are swiftly flapping their wings around my stomach. Am I nervous? Heck, yeah. But there's no better time than the present. I understand it now. I understand what my heart has been telling me, but I have been stubborn to admit or realize it. I open my eyes and I reach for your face and I gently slide my fingers down your cheeks. I look into your eyes and I know that I have never been this ready and sure before.

_Natsume, I love you._

Your eyes widen with my words. I'm not sure if you're in shock because you did not expect me to say it or because you already knew and you didn't think that I would say it yet. But either way, I am happy. I am happy to know that the one I love loves me. You pull me in your arms and you hug me tight. Your strong arms and yet, they are gentle at the same time. I want to be in your arms for as long as possible. I truly wish that you could hold me this way forever.

You hold my face and I feel you coming closer. I close my eyes out of fear because I know what is about to happen. You giggle at my nervousness and you tell me that it's alright with you if I don't want to. I smile at the thought that you're being considerate, but it's not like I don't want it to happen. I'm just letting my fears take over again.

I shake my head and I slowly close my eyes. I feel a smile form on his lips and he descends them to mine. I could feel your soft lips and, surprisingly, you're not the forceful type.

My first kiss is with you – the Natsume Hyuuga. Who would have thought? But I'm glad that it's you.

You slowly let go and you touch my forehead with yours. You tell me that you love me and I could really feel my heart flutter. I respond with the same words and you kiss my forehead.

Fireworks start to fire up as it travels towards the heavens. Reds, blues, greens, and every other color start to explode across the sky. You and I continue to watch the different colored lights that gave more light inside our darkened room.

You turn my head to face you and you kiss me again.

I knew that this is a summer that I won't forget.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

_Technically speaking, this is the last chapter. But there's still an epilogue if you're curious to find out about Hatsune! _

_Thank you for all the support and the love you have given towards this story and I as an author. "Letters to You" would not have been possible without all the reviews and support you have given! I love you all._

_Spread the love!_

__**~dancedaze**


	17. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Alice Academy and the characters related to it. But the rest, I do.

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOGUE<strong>

_Tears start to form in her eyes. She could not contain the love and the happiness that she felt throughout the whole time she read the journal._

_Hatsune, too, wants to enjoy her summer._

_She quickly changes in her swimsuit and cover-up and storms out of the house. She searches for her family that is most probably on the shore. She wants to show them the journal that she has found in the house. As she attempts to find her family, she bumps into a man – not older than she was. _

"_I… I'm sorry." She stutters as she looks into those crimson eyes. _

"_No problem." He smiles and walks away with flavored snow cones in his hands._

_She could not help herself, so she grabs him by the arm. "I'm Hatsune. Hatsune Yamamoto."_

_He raises his eyebrows as he could not decipher the young lady's motive. But he smiles, anyway. "I'm Sanosuke. Sanosuke Hyuuga."_

_Her eyes widen at the mention of his last name. She tells him to give the journal to his parents—and, yes, she is that confident that it belongs to the people that she has been reading about. He agrees without retaliation and continues to walk back to his parents. She watches the figure of this young Hyuuga walk away. _

_She feels her cheeks rise in temperature and she giggles to herself. _This might be the summer that I won't forget.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

_I am so grateful that you guys have supported this story. It is sad to say that this fanfic of mine is officially over. But I do hope that you have enjoyed this!_

_Thank you to those who have clicked this as one of their story alerts and favorite stories! Thank you also to those who have clicked author alert and favorite author! I am very touched!_

_I appreciate all of you and this ends "Letters to You!"_

_Spread the love!_

**~dancedaze**


End file.
